The Blind Fairy
by Alvarie Army
Summary: What would you do if you went blind with little hope for a cure? Would you continue working, search for love, or retain your passion for fighting? Fairy Tail member Lina Angel will not give up, even if she can't see what she's fighting. Find out about her life in The Blind Fairy!


**I do not own Fairy Tail! And this is based purely on the anime up to episode 72 (I watch the dubbed anime, cause my mind can't handle reading and watching at the same time!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Subtle warmth greeted me as a hand, tough from calluses, gently held my scarred arm. My head fell in resignation as I forced myself to my feet and began walking in the same direction I would always go. The arrangement was supposed to be temporary, lasting only until Levy or Freed could remove the enchantment. That short period of estimated time soon turned into weeks, which turned into two months with no progress. Although I was getting accustomed to my disadvantage, it was frustrating for me to have so much potential wasted.

With every step I took I could feel each bump and groove of the cobblestone street. The hot rays of the sun battled for dominance of my body as we walked in the directions of the house we were sharing. There was no romantic connection between us, but in order for the arrangement to work, we had to share a home. I had my room and he had his, so there wasn't an issue with things becoming too awkward.

Judging from the feel of the street and the smells surrounding us, I estimated that we were almost to the halfway point between his house and the guild hall. After walking the path for so long, I'd begun to learn the twists and turns of the road. Since Magnolia was warm in climate, the scents were usually the same year round. This helped me in a great number of ways, since I relied on my other senses since I lost one.

"Will you wait here for a minute? I need to get something before we go inside," he said, the tone in his voice gentle. Ever since that night when I lost my vision, he had become gentle and kind. Members of the guild said he was mysterious, that he didn't care about the wellbeing of the guild at all. However, spending two months with him had taught me how nice his true nature was, how sweet his personality could be when he chose to show it.

His hand slipped off my arm as he walked to get what he needed. I never knew what to expect from him, even though I knew more about him than any of the other guild members. Still, I liked that he constantly had the element of surprise after all the time we'd spent together. Without that skill, things would not be as interesting.

Several minutes passed, and I stood in the same spot I'd been left. A light breeze blew my hair across my face, cooling me down from the heat of the sun. I shivered as a chill ran down my spine, but it was comforting to know that some things about me hadn't been affected. Footsteps sounded from directly in front of me, and I wanted to reach forward. Despite my natural instincts, I managed to stay in the same place.

The heat of his hand greeted my arm again, holding it even more gently than he had before. My muscles flexed beneath his callused hand, which then moved lower until it was holding my hand. There was something cool in his hand, and he slipped it around my wrist. I felt the cold of the metal around my wrist as he wrapped another part around my middle finger. Although I wanted to reach out and feel it, I restrained myself. It was difficult, not being able to open my eyes and see what he was putting on my hand.

"What is that?" I asked, staring blankly ahead of me. I wished for nothing more than the ability to see again, but no progress had been made towards removing the enchantment. Every time I felt something, I opened my eyes only to see nothing but emptiness. I used my imagination to fill in some of the blanks, but I couldn't help but wonder if I would feel disappointed when I was able to use them. Would the item he put on my hand not measure up to the expectations I was sure to make?

Mystogan stood up from the sound of rustling clothes, and his hand remained on mine. It was warm against the metal he had put on it, and I wanted to lean into him and let his heat course throughout my body. "It's a hand chain, the one you said you wanted a couple months ago. It's silver with a white rose carved out of diamonds," he said, holding me close.

I felt his chest move with each breath he took, and suddenly I didn't care about the hand chain anymore. Instead, I wanted him to take me into his arms and let his lips travel over mine as we held each other in a fiery embrace. It was strange, how suddenly this emotion overwhelmed and how much of an effect it had on me. Just the thought of kissing him made my heart pound and my breath come in short spurts. If he sensed my change of emotions, he didn't let me know. Maybe it wasn't even a change of my emotions; maybe I just let them surface for the first time.

"Lina, you may not be able to see yourself, but in the past two months, it would seem that your beauty has only grown." He pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, letting the back of his hand caress my cheek sweetly. I leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of his arms coming up my back. His hands rested on the small of my back, and he held me close to him. "You truly are beautiful. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

All the words I wanted to say to him died on my tongue, not even making it to my lips before I lost them. The words that came to me then were different from what I originally planned, but they were perfect for what my heart knew I really wanted. "You are perfect, even if the other guild members cannot see it. I may be blind, but my eyes are open to you."

Without any more words, our lips met in a heated kiss. Although it was almost pointless for me, I let my eyes close to the world and block off the blindness from anyone else. His hands travelled up my back until they began to play with the ends of my hair. In response, I reached around his neck and let my fingers tangle the blue mess of hair I had only seen once before. Any thoughts with logic behind them were swept away, replaced with illogical gibberish.

Finally, I ran out of breath and had to pull back. We were both gasping and I felt flushed beyond recognition. Mystogan continued to hold me close to him, although his hands moved back to the small of my back. They clenched at my shirt as his breathing calmed down, and I leaned against him as I caught my breath. I kept my eyes closed, if only to pretend that when I opened them I would see his face, see the love that must have been in his eyes. The only advantage of being blind was that I couldn't see if there was no love.

Seconds turned into minutes as we stood together, holding each other close. Our breathing fell in time with each other as we continued to stand together. After several minutes, I heard rustling from a nearby bush, causing me to jump back into a position of defense. Mystogan probably didn't hear anything, but my ears had become accustomed to much softer sounds than they were before. I suppose my other senses were trying to compensate the lost one.

"What do you hear?" he asked, knowing that the tender moment was long gone.

I lifted my hand up in a signal that was universally known used to tell people to stop talking. My ears focused in on the area where I had heard the sound, listening for anything else in that direction. It didn't take long before I heard another sound, a foot snapping a fallen tree branch in half. The sound of footsteps were muffled by the thick grass growing in that direction, but it didn't take much energy for me to hear each one.

Using the quietest voice I could manage, I used my Seer's Magic. The forgotten form of magic was only able to be used by those who could not see, and it gave those people the ability to see through their opponent's eyes. Things were never as clear and it was not as colorful as using my own eyes, but it was a chance to see again. My mind transported into the eyes of the person in the bushes, and I saw everything he saw. Somehow, I knew it was a boy from our guild, meaning he did not have evil intents.

Since I was in the mind of a different person, I could not walk closer to them unless I wanted to break the connection. It was one of the few setbacks to the otherwise amazing magic I had learned from Mystogan. He could not use it, but it was not difficult for him to find it and teach it to me. After learning the precise location of the person, I snapped back into my own body so I could alert Mystogan.

My legs and arms felt weak as I collapsed against Mystogan, a result of using such a draining magic. "There were purple flowers in the shape of stars. They appeared to be very large and were surrounded by smaller white flowers." Even my voice sounded exhausted from the spell, which was also a common result. Despite losing a great deal of strength, I felt the urge to help Mystogan defend his home from intruders.

Holding my hand tighter than usual, Mystogan guided me over to the spot I had described, careful to make less noise than the person spying. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "It's Gray Fullbuster."

Relief and annoyance washed over me as I recognized the name of a powerful guild member. I didn't really talk to him as much I could have, but I knew that he had a habit of taking off his outer garments. Nobody would tell me whether or not I was lucky I couldn't see him. After what had happened only minutes earlier, I felt confident that I would not care either way after I got my sight back.

"Come out from back there," Mystogan demanded in a firm voice. He didn't even bother attempting to hide our presence, going for the direct tactic. With him, it was a relatively safe plan. He was a very powerful member of Fairy Tail, being an S-class wizard for quite some time.

Gray stumbled as he realized that we were aware of his presence, and I heard him muttering something under his breath. It was obvious he did not plan to be caught, and even if was planning on being caught, it seemed that he was not ready for a confrontation. However, I did not care whether he was ready or not. It did not take me long to recover from the use of my magic, and I was already ready to fight.

My hands, which were in tight fists, itched to fight the intruder for ruining such a perfect moment. If he wanted to spy on us, he should have tried to be quiet and not destroy such a tender thing, one of the few things I'd enjoyed since the incident. Even then, I didn't like the idea of someone watching me and Mystogan together like that, especially since he tried so desperately to hide his identity from the other guild members.

There was a slight shuffle leading away from me and I knew Mystogan was walking towards Gray. I could hear his staffs shuffle as he chose the one he thought would be best for the battle at hand. The weight in the air was growing more intense by the second as I waited patiently for the battle to start. All I could do was wait until the battle started before I'd be of any use to the blue-haired boy.

"What are you doing here?" Mystogan asked fiercely, and I knew he was glaring at the Ice wizard. There were few times I'd ever heard him as angry as he was in that moment, and that was when he found out the wizard had blinded me. "This is my home, and you are trespassing."

Now that he had said that out loud, I felt my anger burn even brighter. Still, I refused to do anything until Mystogan gave me the code word for me to start fighting. As my Seers' Magic grew stronger, I could do more damage from the inside. With the right amount of concentration, I could slow the person my mind was in, using their own nerves against them.

Gray must have gotten a second wind because when he spoke, his words were solid. "Makarov sent me to keep an eye on Lina and make sure you two got home safe. There have been reports of strange beasts, and the master didn't want to risk your safety." His tone challenged Mystogan in a way I would never consider. Even if I wasn't so close to the young man, only an idiot would challenge an S-class wizard.

"Well, we made it home safely. I can take care of myself and Lina, without you babysitting us," Mystogan replied. It was impossible to miss the itch to fight in his voice, and I took a small step away from the direction it came. I knew he tried to stay on my right side at all times, but fights always mixed things up. "You can leave now, Fullbuster." Suddenly, he was at my side once again, holding my hand gently.

The ice wizard must have sense something change in the air the moment Mystogan touched me, because things suddenly felt a great deal lighter. Breathing was easier and the fatigue from my use of magic was almost completely gone. "Look, I didn't mean to invade on your privacy. I was just doing what the master told me to do." He paused and I could feel his gaze flicker between the two of us. "Just be glad he didn't send Natsu."

Without a moment's hesitation, Mystogan began laughing and the last of the heaviness lifted out of the air. It didn't take long for me to start laughing with him, and Gray joined in shortly after. I was convinced that members of Fairy Tail had a strange ability to move past any urge to fight just as fast as the urge would come. "If he sent Natsu, I'm sure my house would be a pile of ash by now."

We continued laughing together for several minutes before Gray decided he could leave. In some ways, I was thankful that he had come to make sure we arrived safely, because I would probably spend more time with him. Being friends with fellow guild mates was one thing that made Fairy Tail wizards so much stronger than the rest of the guilds.

* * *

**So, I've started watching anime, thanks to my friends. Needless to say, I am hooked on Fairy Tail like nobody's business. I am going to try to make all the chapters this long, so have fun reading!**


End file.
